User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Frank N. Furter page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You Salutations! First of all, I would like to say a big congratulations on getting your story on the site! That's super exciting and I'm glad I was able to help. It became quite a nice story, and I'm definitely enjoying the read right now. You've done an excellent job, and I wish you luck in your future submissions! In regards to your next story, I'll keep my eyes open. Hopefully I'll see it in my weekly review frenzy! Oaura (talk) 08:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Videyas Hey, noticed you added a youtube link to your story. If you want, I could show you how to add the actual video to the page for easy access. On another note, I updated the signature you put on that story using this template , should you have another story you want to attribute. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it appears SP did the time warp again and beat me to it. Feel free to let us know if you are looking for any help or have any questions about the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Translation If you feel you can improve the wording to make it closer to the Italian version without altering the story in any way, you are free to do so. That being said, any edits found to change the plot or appear detrimental to the story will likely be reverted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :The edits mostly look good (changing a word into a contraction doesn't have much impact, but it could be argued that it helps flow.). I really see no issue with leaving the changes made as they fix up some of the clunky wording present in the story. Thanks for smoothing out the translation a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism That seems to be a pretty cut and dry case of someone not citing anything. I deleted the story/article and will look into their other contributions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Turned up a few more instances of other stories, but they can be traced back to 4chan's /x/ board which were mainly anonymous so I'll just correct the other stories to reflect that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:13, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing If you can tell what they're saying via context clues, you can try to amend the sentence. I would message the original author (by checking the page's history, it was posted by King Irving) or leave a comment writing what you corrected just to be safe so if they're around they can view the changes and see if it jives with what they intended. Thanks for checking, as editing a story can sometimes cause conflict. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:19, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :I tried to fix it up as best I could without changing much in the way of the story and messaged them bringing the matter to their attention. I guess I'll just be waiting until they respond with shivers of anticip- EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ...pation! I removed the coding and corrected the issues best I could. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Was the wait satisfactory in comparison to the preparation? EmpyrealInvective (talk) ::You're lucky. I intended to wait five years before responding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:56, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :::He'd likely launch into a full song about it... over the hidden corpse of Meatloaf. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:03, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Gah! Sad truth is, the first time I saw the movie fully (without censors) was in the Peace Corps off a bootleg DVD seller. (He sold the DVD as 'pornographia' in Spanish if that tells you anything. Note: I didn't buy it because that reason, although Tim Curry is damn sexy.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:13, April 30, 2016 (UTC) You're lucky. He's lucky. I'm lucky! WE'RE ALL LUCKY! I'll try to set aside some time this week, unfortunately, I'm working on a bit of a blog about editing so it may take a bit of time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Watch out for those time warps, they're everywhere. I heard from one reputable source that there are even a few so well-hidden that it's just a jump to the left. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:45, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Well played. Wish I still had my copy for reference. I ended up giving away all my movies during my despidida. Just think, somewhere in Nicaragua there's a very confused boy rocking out to the movie in a small rural village. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:53, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. Despidida = goodbyes/going away party. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) If you can do that without cutting off the image or changing the size proportions (blowing it up or shrinking it down to nothing), then feel free. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:20, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :As long as you don't alter the photo (other than cutting out the borders) or blow it up/shrink it down to unreadable dimensions I really see no issue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Feel free to remove that link and line as it was likely a leftover from a titling issue. As it links to the page itself, there's no real need for it other that making some sort of internet ouroboros or constantly going to that page and following that link back to the same page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hola, Mr. Curry Just wanted to say thanks for offering to help Vengur with their writing and for all the help you've been giving people in the workshop. I know it can often be thankless work, but we notice and appreciate it. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 22:18, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ha, I'm not sure if Curry-quality is even attainable for us mere mortals. But don't worry about that, man. I miss stuff all the time. I hit Vengur's story harder than I normally do because I wasn't in the greatest mood, and, in hindsight, I obviously took the tone of his message the wrong way. You give plenty of good advice, so don't worry about missing things from time to time: it happens to all of us. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you still. No hard feelings. I'm actually surprised you think what happened actually warranted an apology. You were very helpful in pointing out the grammatical mistakes in the story and I really have to thank you many times for that. English isn't my first language so I run into problems like these more often than I wish to. So even thought you might not be satisfied with your review, you still helped me greatly in developing my writing abilities. Vengur (talk) 03:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Corrected the M4R section misspelling. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism The 2008 source really doesn't cite the original author and since stories accepted on creepypasta.com are posted by a few people who ok them, I don't know if we would be able to track down the original author. I'd just leave it as is as trying to attribute it to someone could cause issues if we mis-identify the OP. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Rocky Horror Prequel? Hey Frank, have you ever thought of doing a creepypasta prequel to your movie? Hello, Was Stay Shunned your first CP? I am surprised to only see two works from you. You are very talented and have a wonderful writing style. I have put that particular story on my to do list for narrations. Its just a small youtube channel, but I have fun doing it and like a bit of theatrics in my videos. Check it out. I am anxious to add Stay Shunned to the channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLq38RDTZ7zFKOv-oIfjjRw KillaHawke1 (talk) 05:04, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback on the "Black Water Painting". I'll have to take another look at it and see what I can do. This really helps, so I appreciate it. Gabemcceldry (talk) 03:55, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: All my victims are sleeping. I prefer to work at night (am I a vampire? Perhaps). Thanks for catching that. I don't know if you have any desire to become a rollback, but I think you'd make a great one (Empy agreed with this view). It doesn't require much, but it does give you a nice little button to revert vandalism/bad edits with one click, allows you to rename incorrectly titled stories, and I think allows you to edit and move pages in the forums (I can't remember everything). It's also a necessary step if you think you'd ever be interested in becoming an admin in the future. Anyway, just wanted to mention that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 21:26, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure why that number is so high. It's not nearly as easy to get edits as it used to be. Sometimes the lack of edit count can be overlooked depending on the user's other contributions. Everything is a bit crazy this week because I'm moving Thursday, and Travis has been busy (mostly street-walking and huffing Jenkem), but I'll talk to the others in the next week or so. I really think that edit number is simply too high, especially as hard as it is to reach that number now. I'm sure if you made an application there would be plenty of support. I'll let you know something soon. And gut-fucking isn't nearly as exhausting when you do it as often as I do. I'm fairly certain their screams are screams of pleasure. Right? :Jay Ten (talk) 21:01, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::You forget that I'm capable of quite a bit of multi-tasking. Right now I'm huffing jenkem, writing this, and irreversibly ruining my life. All at the same time. You're currently at 355 edits (107 are article/story edits), but there are also a number of stories you marked for review that don't count towards the tally when they were deleted. I'd suggest looking over the applications, doing some edits, and probably applying next week. I'll probably message the other admins and see what they think, but I think you're making valuable contributions and would do a pretty good job as a rollback. Keep at it and we may make an exception for the edit count to promote you as we need valuable contributions to the wiki and active users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh wow, that would be very unbelievably cool, thanks a lot to both of you. I saw on some other rollback applications that the required edit count seems to change, so I can understand making an exception if you feel comfortable with that. I don't know if it's worth noting, but the edit count of one my badges says that I have 129 article edits, and the marked for review badge says I have 19 M4R edits. Nonetheless, I will be focused on raising my edit count for the next while by making some good-ass edits and then I will see about the application. I very much appreciate your offer to talk with the other admins about this, hopefully they will be on board. If the admins do give me the go ahead, then I will definitely make sure to do my best damn job as a rollback. (Perhaps even a Curry-worthy performance?) As for moving, Jay, I can't even wrap my head around what that must be like. I've got no idea where you're moving from, but I imagine that it's quite an ordeal. Good luck and safe travels for Thursday, of course. And Empyreal, I'm not too familiar with jenkem, but I've heard from a few sources that's it's some good shit. Easy to make, too. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 22:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Indents Really there are a few instances where using indents works in a story (for example, if it contains an excerpt from a letter) to separate it from the narrative itself. That being said, we generally try to avoid coding when possible as it can cause some pretty nasty formatting errors that change the text to the same color as the background and indenting on any wiki article can cause white boxes if the indent is used incorrectly. I corrected the issues. I'd say we try to keep everything uniform format-wise unless it's essential for the story (as in differentiating texts). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Got 'em. Thanks for catching those. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Corrected the edits you mentioned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Street Cred I'll get to work on crediting them properly after I finish eating. As for crediting, there are a few ways. Really as long as the original is properly cited and it's in public domain, I don't see much issue in the method of crediting them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :On the day you run out of RHPS-related quips, someone will ave to give you Shock Treatment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:51, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Aye, Ruckus here Aye, Dr. Furter. If I could just go over there and thank you personally, I would have done it, but I'm like a thousand miles away from you, so we know that's impossible. The feedback you've given my JFK story Butterfly Effect ''is really fantastic. You're not just a good writer, you're also a good critic! And regarding that, I want to hear your thoughts about my other story The Day that Changed My Life. It might be too much to ask, so it's fine if you refuse. Thank you again. RuckusQuantum 13:18, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Hell yeah, don't worry doc, I'm very safe. I'm far away from the abomination that is NY, 'cause I live outside the US (try reading the stuff on my profile page). My country has its fair share of problems too. Economy unstable. Drugs are being a stubborn bitch; cocaine, ecstasy and some newly-discovered party drugs, you name it, are going extremely rampant these days, proven by this event that killed five raving party-goers. Homeless people aren't much of an issue here, slums and water pollution are, I should say (look at this picture; that's how ''Pasig River looks like: the waters are stuffed with trash shit and is being surrounded by literally thousands of slums.) Tax rate? Fuck it, I'm just 14, that's none of my business. But pizzas do, yet I don't really feel like expressing my endless love and devotion towards Pizza Hut; it's too personal. :Don't worry about my story much. You can give my story a read as soon as your shite sched gives you a chance. I'd not be mad. And thanks again. :RuckusQuantum 09:38, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::The new Philippine president - a hell of a brutal and foul-mouthed one, I might add - will most likely get rid of all this shit floating 'round the country right now, although I'm not so sure about what good Clinton or Trump can do to US and New York. The entirety of Philippines is much better compared to NY, at least in terms of size and general economy, but NY is way much better compared to Manila and its neighboring cities, so I guess it's a lose-win. But you never know... ::RuckusQuantum 16:44, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Riffraff and Magenta Hey Jacob, I've seen you've been really active lately, so I decided to check out your page. First off, great name and I love that movie. Secondly, I grew up in Up State New York, Liberty to be exact. It makes me wonder if you could have been around the same circles that I've hung out with while I was there? Anyway, just stopping in to say hi. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for undoing that bit of vandalism to my user page. It seems like I can't step away for even a minute without my adoring fans begging for my attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :I really see no issue with you applying this week as you seem to be doing all the things we look for in a rollback. I'd look at the requests and get one typed up addressing the requirements listed and submitted as it generally requires a week of observation and voting (which I really don't think will be much of a problem given your activity). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically you'll create this page (like you're posting a story): Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Dr. Frank N. Furter If you're feeling adventurous, you can try to create that page, or you can just click that red link and copy/paste your application into there following the guidelines set. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Allow me to return the fav- ...oh.... Sorry about that. It really doesn't bother me at all generally due to the fact that their anger typically comes from their refusal to try and improve their writing (that user's latest story had all the same errors I outlined in the deletion appeal. I even have a nice place to store all the cringe-inducing posts for days when I'm looking for salty comments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd make it five Curry videos just to be safe. Some of those comments are gems, most are just sad. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) What's Up, Doc? I'm glad you've read, and enjoyed, my Riffs, and I appreciate your comment. And when you're done doing whatever, there's still quite a few more waiting for you. Like, somewhere over 200. Enjoy! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blob Thanks for catching that, you were right, that was a mistake. So I'm taking you read the story, what did you think if you don't mind me asking? JohnathanNash (talk) 04:47, June 28, 2016 (UTC) That's all good man. I've forgotten that I asked for a review. JohnathanNash (talk) 19:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Edits Did some brushing up and that date on the Nazi Twin Experiment seems to make more sense given when the war began/ended so I'd leave it as is. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I'm generally hesitant to let other people change content like that, but given the facts, the war was just kicking into gear at that time and it really wasn't dwindling so saying it was 1941 seems off. As for your rollback edits, those look fine. If you're ever in doubt, there's always websites that correctly capitalize titles. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:28, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe that's the style we use. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Check the Front Page Thank you very much for the congratulations! And I'm just glad to be able to help a great community. ChristianWallis (talk) 20:55, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I'll give it a read (A Lou Reed if you will) in a bit and see. I know it's been done in the past with other songs so it likely won't be an issue as long as it's cited. As for that edit, good catch. I clicked rollback but the edit didn't take the first time. I just undid the edit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Read the story and I think it'd work on the site. That being said, it needs to be properly cited and I would advise including the video on the page so people can listen while they read. Additionally I would proof-read it as I caught an apostrophe missing from a possessive item at the end so there may be other issues as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:18, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Dr. Furter! You're now an official member of the rollback club! That's some good news right there. I wish you all the luck in the world, I hope you can do your work well. Looking forward to seeing you editing. RuckusQuantum 12:20, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats on the promotion, let me know if you have any questions about these abilities. Also, feel free to add this template to your user page: . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Congrats and welcome to the team. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Have a good one. MrDupin (talk) 17:36, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Frank, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) That was a lot of fun last night Thank you, Seriously, Damnit, Janet, I love you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rename So "Rename associated talk page" transfers content from the comments/discussion area onto the new page. Not doing that removes comments that exist on that page so it's recommended to leave that box checked if there are comments present. Additionally, you are correct in assuming that leaving behind a redirect is more for popular/well-known stories. (For example: changing "Abandoned By Disney" to "Abandoned by Disney" would require a redirect as it's likely user searching for it wouldn't want to be sent to a deleted page and assume the worst.) Other than that, do you have any questions about being a rollback? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :You were added into the MediaWikiCSS stuff (control+F to look up your name in the listing) so it shoulda taken, but I can ask someone who's a little more knowledgeable than me (i.e. anyone who isn't me, who's typing their response on Commodore PET computer) to see what's going on if it's human error or if it needs Staff intervention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:43, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Also to prove how "LEET" I am at technology, my statement about the "Rename associated talk page" was apparently incorrect. I just renamed the page in question without clicking that and it didn't remove the comments below. All it did was not carry over the discussion page to the renamed discussion page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Leaving that unchecked is probably for the better as this wiki no longer uses Discussion pages and has actually been deleting them for previously deleted pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, July 6, 2016 (UTC) They Walk Among Us! I know I'm a bit late, (things be crazy down here) but I wanted to say congratulations and welcome to the team, my trans-alien comrade. If you ever have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask. Have a good one, Tim. Jay Ten (talk) 10:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :That is strange. I'll try to look into it. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:35, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Venomous review? I remember a long time ago when I posted my first story on this site, that you said you' be happy to review my next submission to the Writers Workshop. Well... It's finally up, and it's titled Venomous. It's taken about three rewrites so I'm a bit nervous and I'm not even sure if I'm 100% happy with it yet, but it'd be good to get some feedback before I talk myself down! Anarchic Operations (talk) 00:40, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Proposal After reading it, the story had quite a number of story issues and wasn't that well-told so I removed it. When you decide to post the story, make sure to properly cite sources, and if it were me, I'd include a link to the song so people can listen and read at the same time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I've seen you review and critique with rather helpful advices in a couple stories in the Writer's Workshop and I'm wondering if you could maybe take some time out of your day to look at my story Gracious Host? It's in the Writer's Workshop. It's my first story so I'm definitely looking to improve on it. It may not ever be perfect, but I want it to be closer to good than pasable. Be as critical as you can be if you do look at it! (and my apologies if I shouldn't be asking for a critique directly. I'm still finding my way around the site) Nachtrae (talk) 07:07, July 13, 2016 (UTC)Nachtrae Re re: Gracious....Toast?! Thanks for the reply. No worries about taking some time. It'll still be up there :) Also, the title you gave reply made me burst out laughing. Thanks! Nachtrae (talk) 19:03, July 13, 2016 (UTC) : I have no yet seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I will continue to avoid it till the day I day. Bf made me watch a trailer and it is more terrifying than any horror movie or creepypasta that I have ever seen........ O.O Considering that, I'd say that members of the RHPS fanbase are probably quite at home here. : Nachtrae (talk) 19:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) The New Pennywise Just thought this article might pique your interest. RuckusQuantum 16:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: that strange phish smell "There has historically been a component of followers that bring in illegal narcotics." Ah, yes, I'm glad they haven't let me down. Don't tell anyone around here, but I'm so old that I used to follow the Grateful Dead around. Quite the long, strange trip. The best song Phish plays is Purple Rain, and Prince wrote it not them. Naw, seriously, they've gotten better over the years and are actually pretty good now. I used to see them back in '91 and they couldn't sell out the gymnasium of U of Colorado, Boulder. I'm glad you liked Rumpelstiltskin. I've been trying to think of something horrifying about Grateful Dead tour as well. I actually do have a short story about Dead Tour but it isn't really creepypasta material. Thanks so much for the link, my friend! Yours, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Altamont was in Northern California, silly. The ultimate anti-peace and love moment of the sixties (besides, of course, Manson family droog Sexy Sadie carving up eight-month-pregnant Sharon Tate), Hell's Angels stabbing a guy to death while the Rolling Stones played Sympathy for the Devil, Mick Jagger swigging from a handle of Jack Daniels. The Grateful Dead--who were there but refused to play after a Hell's Angel threatened the guitar player for Jefferson Airplane--wrote a great song about it: New Speedway Boogie. "Things went down we don't understand, but I think in time we will. I've heard it said that in the heat of the sun a man died of cold. With the sun so dark and the hour so late, one way or another this darkness has got to give." Don't let those tye-dye wearing posers fool you, Grateful Dead Family was a gang, just like my Phish brethren. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Name Colour Hey Jacob, I don't think we've really talked before, I'm another admin here, I've just been away recently, from personal stuff, but I'm back now :) Congrats on your rollback application, you seem to know what you're doing around here. Anyway, just to let you know, I've fixed the issue where your name wasn't showing up as green, it should be working now (you might need to purge your browser's cache to see the difference). | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Just applied for rollback Not entirely sure if I deserve your support, but I just thought of telling you this in case you're still interested. Vote wisely. RuckusQuantum 19:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Small Favor If you wouldn't mind, when you get the time, take a look at this story in the WW - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547695 It's really short, and I would just like to get your opinion on it. They've made some alterations and an appeal, and I just want to see reactions from a couple other trusted users before I decide. My main concern is whether it will be too confusing to the average reader or if I'm just underestimating people. Thanks for your time. For transparency, I sent this same exact message to Christian. I'll likely stop at you two. Jay Ten (talk) 14:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, my brother. And you definitely don't need to bother now. They've received plenty of feedback since I asked. Thanks anyway. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:40, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::From what I've seen of the responses....I'm afraid the writer isn't going to do to much with said feedback :\ :::Nachtrae (talk) 20:48, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thank you Hey, no need to thank me, it's my pleasure :) Apologies if the review came off as too harsh, it wasn't intentional, and was definitely intended to be constructive. I hope it helps your friend with his/her writing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Collab If you're interested - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 21:17, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Review Can you review my revised story please? I'm trying to see oif it is good enough for an appeal, and the other admin hasn't read it. It's in the writer's workshop under "The Lake And The Woods (UNREVIEWED)" It wil be the last reply to the thread. Thank you for your time. Stay Shunned Enjoy! I hope you enjoy this rendition! https://youtu.be/aKN0LyhX5ec KillaHawke1 (talk) 23:31, July 31, 2016 (UTC) See I would like to cut out stuff. My goal is too appeal to the masses. The only problem is, I kinda need everything i have. There is supposed to be a deeper meaning behind the monster. That the monster is the embodemient of the darkest of nature. I described the dead deer and the monster as having the same eyes. black and souless. also the dark trees which sccred him had long branches that looked like long arms with claws at the end. I guess I need to do more to make the connection obvious. But then I would be adding more story? Ive already started to add. In order for people to better understand the story. It needs to be longer. I don't see a way to trim it and try to keep the metaphor. Im at a rut or whatever you call it sorry Tide16 (talk) 03:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC) and lol Sam was supposed to be the nicer one, and Will the prick I am so glad you liked those visuals. This was a really a fun one to do...I'm glad the accent worked, (sometimes when I don't watch the accent it doesn't record well and I come off sounding like a middle eastern/russian eskimo). Anyways, i definitely wanted to give CreepsMCpasta a run for his money when comparing them to each other LOL (Im just jealous that Ive never had any of my story narrated by him) LOL KillaHawke1 (talk) 05:07, August 1, 2016 (UTC) So, I was thinking of starting a new limited series that spotlights certain iconic horror characters and their fictional backstories and histories. I was wondering if you would be interested in contributing to the very first one. I want to do Pennywise the Clown. It doesn't have to be long and elaborate. I am just looking for a summary of events from Pennywise's past. Were he came from, what he did in the past. Any theories on him would be great or little known facts. If you interested let me know. On the title of the video and also credit you as a collaborator on its Title too with links to your wiki page or any other site you would like be to referenceKillaHawke1 (talk) 12:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC) That is awesome. The length should be adequate to make a 5-10 minute video (300-500 words) Now, we dont have to recount every encounter with Pennywise. I would focus on origins, significant encounters and present whereabouts. Think of it like a SCP profile and hows those are usually done. There is no rush on your part. If you would like, I could do one first so you can see that format I think of. Like you and Pennywise...I am an expert on the Alien...I think I could write a profile on those things in my sleep. HahahahKillaHawke1 (talk) 04:58, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I can definitely go first. I will probably work on that this weekend. I also wanted to ask about doing a collab writing in the future. I have this Sci-fi story I have kinda hit a road block with and thought maybe handing it off the last piece. Granted, this one is a bit trippy and even though it has all sorts of things related that you would never think to be related I've made it very simplistic. the plot includes the hexagon on Saturn, the Great flood, the tower of Babel and the lights on Cerus. Pretty crazy huh? The story is about two ships sent to investigate the hexagon and the lights. I've written the portion for the USS Glaurung and need to complete the part with the USS Virmithrax. Anyways, there is no rush on anything and would be more than happy to email you a draft of what I have so far. BTW, check out my last video....Its one of my best i think. https://youtu.be/Hpk1QRa7FNw KillaHawke1 (talk) 05:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Here, Jerk Take it, bitch - http://pastebin.com/tTxytSgi But really, any time you want a story like that, just let us know. Jay Ten (talk) 00:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Exhausted Saluations Sir Curry, I have a story on the Writers Wrokshop that could definitely do with a review, so long as you have the time! Here is the link. Thanks in advance! Anarchic Operations (talk) 00:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Marking Noted. Thanks for letting me know. Bandit King Jack (talk) 20:40, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ha How is it a cliche? Going to a carnival isn't in every single creepypasta. It doesn't have any grammar errors. Quality standards? By what? There are many other horrible creepypastas that suck ass and meet the "quality standards" this is complete and utter bullshit :I'm not sure if this is your first salt or not, but on behalf of the whole team I'd like to say, "Welcome to the club." (just go ahead start buying bottom-shelf whisky now.) :Jay Ten (talk) 12:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::^ Yes, first salting. And whisky will never do; for a momentous occasion such as this, only a 50-50 of rubbing alcohol and Fourloko Gold will do - Crazy Curry's Callous Cannibalism-Causing, Crotch-Creaming and Chlamydia-Creating Concocktion! ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 04:40, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I want some! Almost sounds as good as your Fermented Filth™. And by the way, you misspelled concoc... wait... :::Jay Ten (talk) 13:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) feedback Hey! I was wondering if you could take a look at my story "The Perfect Marriage" in the Workshop if you have a moment. I'm looking for more feedback before I try publishing it here. Nachtrae (talk) 19:44, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Nope, don't mind a wait at all. I have some patience at least! Get to it whenever you can. : And yes, Christian has been prodding me about the colab haha. I am looking it over to get an idea of how it works. : Nachtrae (talk) 09:06, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Moving Pages Hey Jacob, Just thought I should let you know, when you're moving pages that are older than a week old (like And the Purple Haze Rolled In, which you moved ~10 days ago, but was made in February 2015) you should leave a redirect behind when you're moving it. It generally takes about a week for pages to be indexed by search engines, and once that happens, if they're just suddenly deleted, it can hurt our SEO, so please leave a redirect for older pages. Thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:20, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Good catch, Farter. Not sure if he was really going for a badge or not from the ambiguous message he left, but I blocked him anyway. Jay Ten (talk) 22:49, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'm just curious how you view recent changes? Have you added any custom js, or do you just refresh the page every time? Let me know and I might be able to make a couple little improvements if you need/want them. Another thing, do you have Skype? Sometimes it's just easier than this. :That's all. Curry on. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. Go into your preferences and make sure you've clicked the box to allow custom js. It's under the "Under the Hood" tab where it says "Enable personal Javascript". I'll talk to you on Skype about the couple different options for monitoring recent changes. I'll add some stuff on yours if it will let me. If not, I'll send it to you on here and you can add it. ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:09, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::It won't let me make your js page because I think they locked everything down when all the hacking was going on awhile back. When we land on Skype at the same time I'll tell you how to do it. :::Jay Ten (talk) 22:26, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Rocky Horror shout out i keep forgetting to ask you, if you can tell which part of this narration is a shout out to Rocky Horror? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INL7XbTF84w KillaHawke1 (talk) 00:59, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Just Curryous Why do I get the feeling you actually took that picture that is now your avatar? Tell me it's true. Jay Ten (talk) 17:49, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Disneyland Sure, there's a copy of the story. Let me know if you want anything else dug up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lmao on the "nice work!" Just wanted to let you know I let everyone know who found that. Really appreciate it. I might need you to teach me your techniques because I got nothing when I looked. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 23:06, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Also, if you want to know how to archive your talk page, let me know and I'll explain it. If you already know then ignore this message. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:08, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's it. I figured you could do it but I wanted to ask. You can bring one of mine up and just replace my name with yours in the address bar then click enter. That'll bring you to a new page to paste your messages to. You don't have to do it, I just noticed yours was getting a bit backed up. ::Jay Ten (talk) 23:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC)